Mata Hari
Mata Hari was the stage name of Margaretha Geertruida Zelle. She was a Dutch exotic dancer and an accused spy. Although she was presumably innocent, she was executed by a firing squad during World War I for obtaining secret information. She was married to Rudolf John MacLeod and had two children with him, Norman-John MacLeod and Jeanne-Louise MacLeod. When married to him, she used the alias Lady MacLeod. In 2004, Phoebe Halliwell accidentally became possessed with the Karma of Mata Hari when inadvertently caught up in Richard Montana's Karma spell. History Early life Mata Hari was born in Leeuwarden, Friesland which is in The Netherlands. She was the eldest of four children. She has three brothers. Her father owned a hat store and made enough investments in the oil industry, so therefore, he was able to give Mata the childhood he always dreamed for her. However, in 1889 her father went bankrupt and divorced from her mother. After her father had remarried, she went to live with her godmother. At 18, she wanted to get married, so found an ad. in the paper, placed by a man looking for a wife. Mata Hari married Rudolf John MacLeod, who was half her age at the time. The couple married and had two children with him. In 1903 she divorced him because he was a violent alcoholic who would take out his frustrations out on her. After she divorced him she moved to Paris, and in order to make money fast, she took up jobs posing as a model. Two years later she became an exotic dancer. She is most likely described as "Promiscuous, flirtatious, and openly flaunting her body". Death After being found out that she was a German spy, she was arrested in her hotel room on 13 February 1917. She was put on trial and accused of spying for Germany and causing deaths of at least 50,000 soldiers. She was found guilty and was killed by a firing squad several months later, on 15 October 1917, at the age of 41. It was never known if she was actually a double agent until 1985, proof was found that Mata Hari was never a spy, she was innocent. She never knew about any secret information, so therefore she was wrongly accused. She was hired by another double agent at the time though. Karma Possession In 2004, Richard Montana casts a spell to cleanse his karma in hopes of relinquishing all the negative energy following him around. He sought the assistance of The Charmed Ones and the Book of Shadows. The book only had an Aura Cleanse and a Chakra Cleanse; Richard cast the Aura Cleanse replacing the word "aura" with "karma". Upon recite, the karma of Mata Hari surfaced and sought the nearest female body, Phoebe. When the karma hit Phoebe, she got a premonition of Mata Hari getting aimed at by guns and eventually getting killed. She was flung across the room, smashing a vase. Mata Hari then reserves via Phoebe. As Mata Hari's karma took over, Phoebe began experiencing deep rage towards men, turning one into a pig, then after trying to seduce Jason Dean, who denied her after breaking up with her, called him a "cochon". In revenge, she crashed Jason's convention ceremony, danced seductively for businessmen as Mata Hari did in her heyday then turned and transformed cooked food into ducks and frogs. She then attempted to seduce a Swarm King seeking to destroy Piper and Paige for preventing her from seeking her revenge. She nearly gets Jason killed, but he uses a potion on her that Richard Montana gave him and it dispels Mata Hari's karma and frees Phoebe. When she regained control, she found the Swarm Demons about to kill Jason and used her empathy power to deflect their fireballs. Her sisters arrived and they vanquished the Swarm King, which killed the entire demonic clan. Appearances Mata Hari appeared in a total of 1 episodes throughout the course of the series. External links * Category:Characters Category:Out of Universe Category:Mortals Category:Deceased Category:Magical Transformations Category:Phoebe's Magical Transformations Category:Pages needing attention